rec_roomfandomcom-20200223-history
Featured Rooms
__TOC__ Against Gravity regularly features player-created Custom Rooms. Within Rec Room, featured rooms are accessible via Room Doors in the custom room ^FeaturedRooms. To go there (or any other of the rooms), find the room by its name with the Search tab of the Play Menu of the Watch Menu. You can also find currently featured rooms by searching for the Room Tag #featured in the Play Menu or on rec.net. Additionally, each public custom room has a rec.net photo stream of public photos that were taken in the room. Here is a list of links to the photo streams of previously featured rooms: 2017 * [https://imgur.com/a/h31ry Set #1]: ^Skeetshooting, ^BMGPark, ^DaLoft, ^BunysEatery, ^ChristmasHunt, ^Bar1, ^BeerPongs, ^Dominoes, ^HDVR, ^SkylightClub, ^NicksArtGallery, ^Tinytreehouse, ^LotaHideout, ^tavern, ^Roomhub, ^Solarsystem, ^themaze * [https://imgur.com/a/JMiI9 Set #2]: ^Hoth, ^PokePark, ^XWing, ^HolidayParty, ^speeder, ^StigTrack, ^CarniBall, ^thebunycave, ^Rectona500, ^LawnTarget, ^3v3TankWars 2018 * [https://imgur.com/a/NbntQ Set #3]: ^PirateShip, ^RetroArcade, ^Quidditch, ^StarWars, ^HallOfHeroes, ^circle, ^BMGHawaii, ^FlyingCars, ^AquaticVibes, ^narnia * [https://imgur.com/a/9lZ6a Set #4]:''' ^FrozenCastle, ^EpicDoorMaze, ^RRDM, ^TheTunnelRCPark, ^GunsAndBottles, ^FloatingCastle, ^CornerStorer, ^CampingCabin, ^Totoro, ^JesusCourt, ^monokuma, ^ARestaurantRPG * [https://imgur.com/a/npqdR '''Set #5]:''' ^TacoLoft, ^poolparty, ^GiantDollhouse, ^RetroArcade, ^RoyalPalace, ^TheBeatles, ^jdmaze, ^TheFlyingCouchCompany, ^island, ^MassiveDragon, ^SecretClub, ^Persona5LeBlanc, ^plinkopark, ^Torpedo, ^BMGzengarden, ^UltraBunytron, ^HarryPotterGreatHall, ^TheKraken * [https://imgur.com/a/ttXJB '''Set #6]: ^MajoraPark, ^USSCoach, ^TheGiantRoom, ^JumboMap, ^FunGamesatPark, ^XenoQueen, ^PacManMaze, ^SurvivalBase, ^castleland, ^HaloReach, ^indoorpark, ^Volcano, ^unfulfilleddreams, ^teleportdevice * Set #7: ^GermanKnightChessM, ^bajablast, ^PirateQuestPractice, ^CircuitDoorEscape, ^ChilllaxMaze, ^sniperrange, ^RecRoomSpeedway, ^skyelounge, ^jdCalculator, ^harcenter, ^ApartmentOne, ^RecRoomProWrestling, ^elektronicbowling, ^Dioramas, ^ChicagoVibes, ^LandOfThouHyena, ^Overgrowth, ^TheVelvetRoom * [https://imgur.com/a/wTQYq Set #8]: ^CandyIsland, ^EpicDoorMaze2, ^DefendTHEWALL, ^3Dpuzzles, ^RECevents, ^BBall, ^SkeletonBoss, ^RickAndMortys, ^TrueJudgment, ^marcelineshome, ^TropicalIsland * Special Set ^ContestWinners: ^RobbyRecla (1st place), ^GreatOutdoors (2nd place), ^QuizRoom (3rd place), ^HolotarDance (best holotars), ^MagicCross (best circuits), ^ControlTheTower (AGs fav game), ^ArcadeGames (players choice) * Winners of Creators Contest 2.0 '(^Contest2Winners): ''Gold: ^SwordArtOnlineBETA; Silver: ^CampLonePine, ^CityPVP, ^DunderMifflin, ^FarmLandPVP, ^MarsPvP, ^NeonsClub, ^RecRestaurant; Bronze: ^BarbieMansion, ^BIGBOYEPICsPropWorld2, ^BlacksmithShop, ^BugzRoyale, ^ChillAndNetflix, ^CliffPVP, ^Cliffside, ^DateNightSim, ^DoomsDay, ^EgyptianParty, ^EverLarp, ^EverquestPVP, ^Facility007, ^HIDEandMURDER, ^JacksLounge, ^MillenniumFalconSW, ^PirateShipWar, ^PokePark, ^Rainbow6Rec, ^RecAirlines, ^RecRoomMusicStudio, ^RoadTrip, ^RomeColosseum, ^SpeedDatingSim, ^SouthParkLand, ^TacoBayou, ^TheIronMaidenPvp, ^90sMusicRoom * '''Set #9: ^TheSadMan, ^tetrisCircuit, ^TardisWelcome, ^WhackAPete, ^AdventureKingdom, ^TwilightTreetopsTeamDM, ^MVillage, ^DunderMifflin, ^BattleTower, ^KaijuQuest, ^IslandFriend, ^Tortuga, ^TowerDefense, ^Quickfire * Set #10: ^AmazingJourney, ^Boxers, ^BWarksDiner, ^DeathtrapDungeon, ^FalloutShelter, ^ForEmily, ^PeptoCopter, ^PokemonSnapDEMO, ^SensoryDeprivation, ^TacoBayou, ^TheHaunting, ^UnicornVomit * Set #11: ^CreativeArt, ^Flappy, ^LumberjackSong, ^MountRecRoomius, ^RecSkiing, ^SuperMarioBros, ^TheEdge, ^TheSerialBowl * Winners of Creators Contest 3.0 (^Contest3Winners): 1st Place: ^Colossus, ^MythosLab; 2nd Place: ^Aperture, ^EscapeTheLaboratory, ^PayloadPVP, ^PvPMadScience, ^TheMassiveMoleculeLab, ^WeatherLab; 3rd Place (^Contest3ThirdPlace): ^AngryBalls, ^BattleTanks, ^BloodAndGore, ^BugRemoved, ^DeathRace, ^DroneRacing, ^EvilEyes, ^labtrouble, ^madBottles, ^MadMolecules, ^MadMoviePVP, ^MinusCube, ^RacersGizmos, ^SkullWorld, ^TheLabEscape * Set #12: ^coaster, ^CookingShow, ^DoomsDayPvP, ^DualLineKite, ^MonstersIncScareFloor, ^NoMansLandPvP, ^RecbixCube, ^RecCity, ^RoomOf1000Snakes, ^SHOWACITY, ^SkyWarsPVP * Set #13: ^BarbrawlBETA, ^DiscGolfInPark, ^EpicSlides2, ^EscapeFromOz, ^KillTheZombies, ^MoonMissionBETA, ^pixelPerfect, ^RecRumBay, ^SkyGarden, ^TheYellowSubmarineTTG, ^TTTCity, ^UFOCatcher, ^ZombiesDay1 * Set #14: ^HappyCrazyLand, ^NormandyLanding, ^EscapeWonderland, ^CoachsDinnerParty, ^AntiHamClub, ^TrainDemo, ^TheLofts, ^GardenOfDreams, ^MythologicalPvP, ^LaCosaNostra, ^FireworkGunGame, ^RecRecords, ^TheHolyShrine, ^jdFrogger * Special Set #Halloween2018: ^It, ^HappyCrazyLandHalloweenPVP, ^DarkCrowsNest, ^Screampvp, ^HalloweenCity, ^FunhouseMaze, ^ZombieHunt, ^RecOrTreat, ^GraveyardLT, ^TTTEgyptian, ^TheHaunting, ^CampLonePine * Additions to Special Set #Halloween2018: ^SCPContainmentBreachBETA, ^TRICKorTREAT, ^HauntingGrounds, ^HalloweenHayride * Set #15: ^NinjaInvasion, ^LeManoir, ^RecKarts, ^SpaceStationBETA, ^StarWarsBFpvp, ^BoardGameHUB, ^vsync, ^ChadTownPaintball, ^DJFest2018, ^RadiatorSprings, ^Asylum, ^PeaceFromZoid * Set #16: ^CombatArena, ^EscapeTheArctic, ^TokyoOakwoodApartment, ^ManOfSnow, ^TVcostumes, ^GreenHouseEscape, ^OctopusIsland, ^WizardWars, ^MusiciansDream, ^StormDrain * Set #17: ^TheDiscovery, ^GingerBreadHouseBuilding, ^AliveGizmos2, ^AlyssianWonderland, ^potshot, ^arrrrghh, ^SKxTheArtOfFire3, ^AIPaintball, ^QuestOfTheGildedSand, ^VictorianHome, ^TheGoldenVenetian * Set #18: ^PacManRectendo, ^RecToRiches, ^CarlFredricksenHouse, ^HotPursuit, ^FishingALPHA, ^BlazingSandsPVP, ^NeonsClubRevive, ^NewHolotarDance, ^TowerGaming, ^REescape * Set #19: ^MysteryOfWorld, ^RRRADIATE, ^RecSmashBros, ^WinterTowerDefense, ^DowntownChicago, ^LoopyHillsRaceway, ^Escapethetitanic, ^TheArboretum, ^ReclandAirport, ^EmmysDinner * Set #20: ^ThankCoachYoureHere, ^TacoWinterLodge, ^MiniFarmSimulator, ^Arc_Domination, ^OfficialTalkShowRecRoom, ^ArtSociety, ^RecFormers, ^rgbPVP, ^woahdude, ^paintball_deathrun 2019 * Set #21: ^Carcassonne, ^AnimalFarmBETA, ^RecParty2018, ^Recplanecrash, ^PaintballTemplate1, ^10Paces, ^funWithRockets, ^RotterdamKOTH, ^PlanetaryEscape, ^GlowClub * Set #22: ^ChristmasLostHouse, ^ClassesPVP, ^ATTENTION, ^spacesuite, ^JaysWeaponWorld, ^MechWarPvP, ^ObraDinn, ^OilRigCTF, ^TheBridgeStarShip, ^ZeroGravityPVP * Creator Program (December 2018): ** $500: ^FallOutWARpvp, ^RedDeadRedemptionPB, ^SCPContainmentBreachBETA ** $250: ^ArtSociety, ^MysteryOfWorld, ^SkyWarsPVP, ^ValArtAcademy ** $100: ^ArdSandboxPark, ^FishingBETA, ^MakerPvPen, ^NeonsClubRevive, ^NeverHaveIEverv2, ^RecToRiches, ^TacoWinterLodge ** $50: ^10Paces, ^AnimalFarmBETA, ^Arc_Domination, ^BlazingSandsPVP, ^CarlFredricksenHouse, ^cliffside, ^clubPRYZM, ^ComedyBarn, ^CustomWeaponsPVP, ^DJFest2018, ^DragonBallHunt, ^Escapethetitanic, ^HotPursuit, ^It, ^jailedEscape, ^MiniFarmSimulator, ^MythosLab, ^OfficialTalkShowRecRoom, ^PayloadPVP, ^RandysWildWestPVPbeta, ^RealisticPaintballl, ^RecGotTalentV2, ^ReclandAirport, ^RecParty2018, ^RecRobbery, ^RecroomDatingSim, ^RecSmashBros, ^RecWedding, ^REescape, ^SCPFacilityBETA, ^Spin-the-Bottle, ^ThankCoachYoureHere, ^TheSadMan, ^TheSilentHill, ^WinterTowerDefense, ^ZeldaQuest * Set #23: ^BattleCruiserDown, ^Lunartear, ^CamelDerby, ^ListenToPamda, ^ArcDesolation, ^RECTRIX, ^PropRunRace, ^Guilty, ^LostIsland-PVP, ^Quench * Set #24: ^HighWinds, ^JapaneseLostTemple, ^TempleEscape, ^GiantRobotBattle, ^TheForgottenProjectBETA, ^SkyLoft, ^SkxMarbleMachine01, ^TheGiant, ^SleepingInVR, ^LoungeRemake * Set #25: ^4x4, ^potator, ^GovernmentEscape, ^SpaceWarslvl2, ^knightsEdge, ^InnocentGirlyStuff, ^ZeldaQuestWindWaker, ^RecRoomMinecraft, ^SpinTheBottlev2 * Set #26: ^QuestfortheJade, ^Escapethetitanic, ^KendoClubBeta, ^RecHawaii, ^theRecCenter, ^ZeldaQuestMajorasMask, ^PrivateShipPVP, ^SpiderWeb * Set #27: ^TreasureQuest, ^theWilds, ^SpecialKsLaserSymphony, ^PsytranceFestival, ^StealTheDiamond, ^RecDeathStar, ^HungryHungryHippos, ^MountainPlace, ^Arcadium, ^JulianaHome * Set #28: ^Fantasy2019Rooms, ^CherryBlossomResort, ^ForestOfSongs, ^MiniMiningSim, ^MindConfusion, ^RollTheDie2019, ^CatAndMouse, ^TempleofTimeBOTW, ^SpaceSkeeBalls, ^PrehistoricCreatures * Set #29: ^Opportunity, ^tetrisV3, ^EscapeTheSpaceStation, ^ErisClub2.0, ^UnRecTournament, ^PVPArathiBasin, ^PrehistoricCreatures, ^clubREFRACTION * Set #30: ^Hide_and_Seek, ^HedgeMaze, ^LemonadeSimulator, ^StopMotionAnimation, ^EscapeTheSub, ^islandRecroomHangout, ^Clink, ^Slender8Pages, ^DarkSoulsShowcase, ^NathieArcade Category:Player-Created Games Other Lists with Custom Rooms * The pages in category Player-Created Games list good examples of various game genres. * Hairy's Room Tours feature custom rooms selected by HairyManLegs. * JadeKVR has reviewed several custom rooms on YouTube. * Rec Room Review is a YouTube series reviewing Rec Room custom rooms. Category:Locations